pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Echo
'Echo '(エコー, Ekõ) is the servant of Vincent Nightray. She is also the split personality of the Baskerville, Zwei. Appearance Echo is pale and short with shoulder length white hair and silver eyes. Her outfit consists of a short blue dress with a white collar and short white puffy sleeves with longer blue bell sleeves with frills at the end. The front is white with light blue buttons. Around her neck is short navy blue sailor tie with a white stripe and a light blue button on top On her feet/legs she wears white sock like boots that end at her thighs. On the side of the of these boots are white bows. Sometimes durring combat, a black dagger like blade exdends out from her left sleeves. Plot Working with Pandora Arc for the second time.]] Echo briefly appeared at Gilbert Nightray's house to leave him a letter and some black roses from his brother Vincent Nightray. There she met Oz for the first time, just as he passed out from the pain of his Incuse moving forward. Later, Vincent sent her to dispatch the Chain, Grim, and his contractor, William West. She met Oz for the 2nd time during her attempt to take Phillipe West, who tried to run away, as a hostage. She chased and eventually pinned the boy down, learning about Oz's relationship with Gil along the way. However when she heard a loud slamming sound in the distance, which marked Grim finding Alice and Gil, Echo decided to let Phillipe go and instead went to combat the Chain directly. During the resulting battle she is slammed by Grim into a nearby alleyway. When she tried to get up, Vincent came up from behind, telling her to stay and simply observe what happened next. After Vincent shot and killed William, he brought Echo, Oz, Gilbert, and Alice to the Rainsworth household. There, he and Echo were escorted out by Xerxes Break, who hinted that he was suspicious of Vincent. Echo then accompanied Vincent back to the Nightray mansion in his carriage. Cheshire's Dimension Arc giving Echo the antidote.]]As Oz and Gilbert enter the Cheshire's dimension via Equus, Vincent ordered Echo to capture Sharon Rainsworth. After knocking her out, Zwei took over as the dominant personality and used her chain Doldum to control Sharon and through her Equus. Prior to Break's return, Echo, along with Sharon, was poisoned by Vincent in order to prove to Break that the antidote he had worked. Vincent brought Break to the room where Sharon and Echo were, and after putting the anditode in his mouth and kissing her to cure her, Vincent told Break to destroy Alice's memories of 100 years ago, which he had previously retrieved from Cheshire, whilst dangling the antidote over the balcony. Break destroyed the memories using Mad Hatter's power. but in spite of this, Vincent dropped the antidote anyway. Echo however, managed to catch the antidote just in time, infuriating Vincent. Before he could slap her, Break pulled her away and took the antidote, whilst telling Vincent that he looked so much like his brother at the moment. Vincent simply stated that he was tired and told Echo to get out of his sight. Sablier Arc During Saint Bridget's day, Echo was given a day off which she spends watching a festival in Reveille, on the roof of a building. Oz found her, and convinced her to join the festival with him, instead of simply watching it. Later Echo revealed to Oz her true feelings about Vincent, calling him annoying among other things. At night, they watched the fireworks together and Echo thought to herself how beautiful they were and that this must be what "happiness" truly was. At the end of the festival, Oz, not knowing the meaning of his action, gave Echo a green feather ear cuff as a present. He tells Echo the people who ran the shop he'd purchased her dress from earlier gave it to him, telling him it was customary to present a girl with a green feather at the end of the festival. His gift caused her to blush and walk away, confusing him. As she leaves, Oz thanked her for rescuing Sharon, and in return Echo thanked him for showing her around the festival. As she did this however, Oz collapsed in pain due to his Incuse moving forward again and Zwei resurfaced. Upon her return, Echo is beaten up by Vincent who told her she was not needed anymore, and Zwei then took over as the dominant personality. Re-Emergence of the Head Hunter Arc At the tea party in Pandora Headquarters, Echo hid behind a tree, watching as everyone enjoyed themselves. Oz spotted her though and called her out, startling her in the process. Oz questioned her about what happened on Saint Bridget's Day, but just as she is about to reply, she noticed Break and became visibly perturbed. Echo stated that she should leave now, but Oz insisted that she join them, pulling her with him, and saying that he wanted to have tea with her. She later, alongside the rest of the gang, joined in the group photo. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Echo accompanied Vincent to Isla Yura's mansion where Oz's 2nd coming of age ceremony was being held, but she only revealed herself when Ada Vessalius was about to be attacked by a cultist. Under Vincent's command, she quickly subdued the assailant and saved Ada's life. Vincent quickly knocked Ada out and ordered Echo to take her away. Echo then escorted her to presumably Sharon, who brought Ada to safety. She and Vincent later met up with Gil and Elliot, knocking the two orphans, who were attacking them with their Chain, Humpty Dumpty, unconscious. Vincent then proceeded to put them to sleep with his Chain, Dormouse. He then tried to reassure Gilbert that he shouldn't be worried about Break, but Echo interrupts him, revealing that she saw Break fighting the Baskervilles, Lily and Fang, outside. She later went with Gil, Elliot and Vincent, to rescue Oz. After the group defeated several cultists and found Oz, Gil begged his master for permission to go and help Break, which was granted, and he hastily left. Echo then watched as Elliot, Vincent and Oz planned on how to stop Yura's ceremony, noting to Vincent, Yura's arrival. Upon seeing Yura carrying an unconscious Alice, Oz bursts into rage, stunning the group. He quickly told Elliot to help Leo, whilst he deal with Yura, and the two dashed off. Vincent, exasperated, called the two hopeless and told Echo that they should try to stop the ceremony first, and then destroy the Seal during the resulting confusion. They then went off to battle more cultists and Humpty Dumpty's clones. When the Sealing stone was destroyed by Dug, most of the nearby Chains, including Humpty Dumpty and its clones, went berserk. Echo came to Gil, Alice and Oz's aid, helping Gil defend the beleaguered group from the advancing Humpty Dumpty clones. Gilbert stated that if this continued, they would have to kill the clones' Contractors, and Echo pointed out that their opponents seem to have realized this as well. As they fought, they noticed the clones growing more, and more unstable, an effect of Elliot's inner-battle with his Chain. She later witnessed Oz's reawakening and the ultimate destruction of Humpty Dumpty when Elliot rejected his Chain, in doing so killing himself and his Chain. She, along with Vincent, then escaped and disappeared in the chaos. Jack's Intention Arc Echo, Vincent, and Leo went to meet with Oz, Alice and Gil during a festival and their day off, in Reveille. As Leo walked off with Oz, trying to convince him to join their side, Vincent, Echo, Alice and Gil bantered, whilst watching them. When Leo failed however, he summoned Jabberwock and tried to banish Oz to the Abyss, though Gil managed to save him. Pandora members quickly revealed themselves and fired on Jabberwock. When Jabberwock tried to retaliate, Gil summoned Raven to counter it. Echo swiftly blocked off Alice's path, and after Alice ordered Oz not to use B-rabbits power, the two fought. When they learned from Sharon, what was happening at Pandora headquarters, Alice, alongside Oz and Gil, hastily returned through Equus, cutting Echo's fight short. Their repreive was short-lived however, as Leo quickly travelled and attacked Pandora directly on Jabberwock, bringing Vincent and Echo with him. Oz used B-rabbits power once again and fought Jabberwock and Leo, whilst a furious Alice was attacked by Echo. During the battle, Oz's seal advanced further, and as Alice called out to Oz, Echo noticed that her body was becoming transparent. Alice later managed to land a hard kick on Echo, knocking her away, and leaving her free to interfere with Jack's plans, which she quickly proceeded to do. Jack using B-rabbit's power, tried to destroy her, and would have likely suceeded had Echo not intervened. This did not stop them from arguing for a short while. They later stood and watched, utterly stunned, as Jack used B-rabbits power to cut the Chains preventing their world from falling into the Abyss, causing a massive explosion of light. Echo then saw Oz return to his normal self, the Baskervilles arriving, Gil coming to Oz's aid, and through Glen's order, unconsciously shooting him. She later also witnessed Oswald's arrival as Leo, Break and Alice attempting to protect Oz, Alice's disapearance, and Break's subsequent capture. Some time after Oz had been locked up in one of Pandora's dungeons, Echo came to visit him. She tried to bribe Lottie with her limited edition Jyanta doll she got during the festival in Reveille, which made Lottie laugh. Lottie said that she needed fresh air, and with the other Baskerville guarding Oz, left. Seeing that she and Oz were now alone, asked him whether he was alright. Oz, confused, replied that he was, however Echo insisted that he was not. After a bit of thinking, Echo then tried to cheer Oz up, pulling out a book and reading him what was supposed to be a funny story. The punch line however was missing, causing her to despair, but Oz laughed anyway. Oz asked her whether she had heard the story from Gil, as Oscar had told it to them when they were kids. He thanked her, and Echo told him that Gil had not meant to shoot him. Oz stated that Gil hated Jack and since he looked like Jack it was natural. Echo tried to assure him that he and Jack were not the same person, but Oz told her that they were, and that he was simply using Jack's body. Later, Echo was switched with Zwei. She chased after Oz and stabbed Oscar in the back, therefore, was one factor of Oscar's death. Personality Echo's overall persona appears to be emotionless, fittingly similar to the marionette theme which her counterpart, Zwei, uses both when speaking and in battle. However, Echo has been shown to have her own individual personality, she simply has difficulty expressing it. She has displayed her concern for Oz, encouraging him after he had discovered that his body was really Jack's younger body. Echo was also shown to have been embarrassed greatly when Oz gave her a blue feather on St. Bridget's Day, possibly indicating that she has feelings for Oz. Her independence is also often snuffed out by her loyalty to Vincent, however it does emerge on rare occasions, such as when she saved the antidote for Sharon Rainsworth after Vincent had poisoned both her and Echo. Echo is known to have another personality, Zwei (also known as Noise), who identifies herself as a Baskerville. Zwei is the more dominant personality and is, according to herself, the original personality of their body. Echo considers herself to be inadequate and 2nd to Zwei; she thinks of herself as an "Echo of Noise", and because of this, Echo has difficulty in making her own decisions. Echo's preferred weapon is a black-bladed short-sword, which she keeps consealed in the sleeve of her dress. Echo also appears to be left-handed, always weilding her short-sword with her left hand Abilities and Powers *Hand-to-hand Combat - Echo fights with blades that come out of her long sleeves. She can run extremely fast and jump very high, as shown when chasing Philippe; Oz has trouble keeping up with her. *Healing - As Zwei is the original personality of their body, as well as being a Baskerville, Echo has the ability to heal from her wounds. When this occurs Zwei and Echo often switch places as the dominant consciousness. Relationships Oz the B-Rabbit Echo seems to have developed feelings for Oz, likely because of the fact that Oz has been one of the few people to treat her like a person. Quite a few of her rare moments of emotion, have occured around him, such her annoyance at how Oz calls her "Echo-chan" and her embarrassment when Oz invited her to join everyone at the teaparty in Pandora headquarters. She cares for him deeply, as shown in how she went to bribe Lottie into leaving, despite her usually reserved attitude, all so that she could try and cheer the captured Oz up. When Oz, who's the only person she really looks up to, then declares himself as a fake, Echo gets upset and is almost at the verge of crying. Alice They have not interacted much and don't seem to be on the best of terms, with Alice peeving Echo off, with her brash, loud-mouthed attitude and her inability to remember Echo's name. Echo did however save Alice's life, when Jack tried to destroy her using B-rabbit's power, although she reasoned that her body moved on its own. Gilbert Nightray Echo respects Gil greatly as Vincent's older brother, though they don't seem to know each other exceptionally well. They are friends though, and she has helped Gil in battle on multiple occasions, such as during the Grim incident and Oz's 2nd coming of age ceremony. Vincent Nightray Echo is very loyal to her master, however she doesn't personally like Vincent that much herself. Echo finds Vincent annoying because of his constant destruction of dolls, stating that Vincent was very angry with her for trying to clean up after his period of stress relief, Echo also dislikes how Vincent always wants her to sit on his lap. Although Echo finds Vincent annoying, she seems to crave his approval, crying when Vincent rejected her in favor of Zwei when he needed someone to go to Sablier in his place. Xerxes Break Although Echo doesn't commonly react with Break, she was shown to be afraid of Break at the Pandora teaparty. This was because of what Break had done to Zwei in Sablier, stabbing her in the torso and hand. However she did, save Sharon's life, and, albeit inadvertently, save Break's life when she told Gil and Elliot that Break was fighting Lily and Fang outside Yura's mansion. The latter eventually led to Gil rushing to Break's aid after receiving permission from Oz. Zwei / Noise The relationship between the two personalities ( Echo & Noise) doesn't seem to be that good, as Echo seem terribly frightened of her counterpart. In the chapter Noise of Echo, Echo is seen trying to run from her, but is stopped by Vincent. The difference in their personalities makes it so that Zwei gets the advantage and might be the reason to Echo's closed in emotions. Zwei also seem to be the only one of the two that's actually treated as a human. When Echo is told to switch with Zwei, that she is not needed anymore, she's seen crying in the background. Quotes *''"Echo is a servant of the Nightray house."'' *''"It is just 'Echo'." (to Oz, whenever he calls her Echo-chan) *"Echo needs to record everything, that is seen by these eyes."'' *''"Even if I'm to be tortured, to be mistreated, to be humiliated, Echo doesn't have the right to fight against it."'' *(to Oz) "Today........ I'm really, very, grateful towards you..." *(to Alice) "Oz,Oz,Oz. Can't you think of anything else to say? You sound just like Gilbert Nightray!" *(to Oz) "Oz-sama... are you all right? - I knew it. You're not all right! I know you're not!" *(to Oz) "That's not true. You and Jack are not the same person. Well that's... I don't know..." *''"Why are you saying sucn terrible things? Why are you... of all people... saying.. something... like that? (to Oz)'' Trivia *Echo's zodiac sign is Gemini. *Echo keeps a journal that is more like an observational record, according to Oz. *She resembles Les from Jun Mochizuki's "Crimson Shell". *She is based on Tweedledee from 'Through the Looking-Glass'. *Echo refers to herself in third-person. *Echo and Cheshire both refer to themselves in third-person. Navigation Category:Nightray Family Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Baskervilles Category:Human Category:Servants Category:Character Subpages